


【迦周】遭遇战

by Mutant8



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant8/pseuds/Mutant8
Summary: 庆贺五周年！把好几个梗放到一起写了一篇短打以示祝贺，是现代au，画家迦x琴手周拉琴部分是我乱写的。不如说全部都是我乱写的。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 2





	【迦周】遭遇战

**Author's Note:**

> 庆贺五周年！把好几个梗放到一起写了一篇短打以示祝贺，是现代au，画家迦x琴手周  
> 拉琴部分是我乱写的。  
> 不如说全部都是我乱写的。

迦勒底的年终音乐会状况百出。

阿周那白天练了三个小时琴，总觉得心情不在状态。原本熟练的和弦拉得频频音准失常，早调整好的肩托又频繁松动，他把这归因于洛杉矶过于干燥的空气。在肩托不争气地第三次与地面做了亲密接触后，阿周那泄愤般硬架起小提琴拉了一个乐章，用力猛到恨不得把琴嵌进自己肩膀里。一曲奏罢，他揉着酸疼的脖子，才觉得为肩托发火的自己有点好笑，于是放下可怜的甘狄拔，一头栽进被窝里。

酒店房间的窗帘厚实沉重，忠实地挡住室外灿烂的阳光。阿周那在黑甜的梦境里刚沉沦了半小时，就被一连十条短信提示音吵醒。他拽起枕头捂住头企图阻隔铃声，紧接着床头柜上的座式电话就刺耳地响起来。

“…什么事。” 阿周那勉强睁开眼睛，声音嘶哑地接起电话。

“救命啊阿周那老大！！！！” 听筒对面坂田金时的声音扑面而来，吓得阿周那一个激灵，猛地坐起来：“金时？怎么了，出什么事故了吗？联系警察了吗？” 他揉揉眼眶，又觉得喉咙里干得难受，赶紧开了瓶矿泉水。

“可别提警察了！！”金时一激动，声音又增大五个分贝，耳朵敏感的小提琴家赶紧把听筒拿远。“赖光老大和酒吞她们不是租车去取乐器了吗，结果人多添乱，不知谁把我的大提琴摔坏了！！老大和酒吞在车上吵架又没把好方向盘被交警截停了，现在三个人连人带车都被扣在警局了！！”

实在是意料之中的展开。这几个人到底是为什么组成四重奏的，事到如今阿周那也懒得问了。刚刚被吓到的手又平稳下来，他拧开瓶盖：“三个人？茨木小姐也被拦下了吗？”

“茨木是开车的那个！！” 握瓶的手一抖，水在他睡衣前襟上撒了一片。这个配置不出问题才怪。“怎么办，茨木也来不了，我的Golden熊号也坏了，现在没人手上有乐器能去演出了！！！老大你带了甘狄拔吧？” 

阿周那皱起眉头。甘狄拔是他从小用到大的爱琴，洁癖如他恨不得每小时都要把琴擦一遍，要让别人染指这把琴的念头实在如鲠在喉。但情况紧急，迦勒底的管理人藤丸又是他的好友，实在没法眼看着一场音乐会泡汤。“带是带了…”他不情愿地说，又想起什么：“话说回来，您会拉小提琴吗？”

“啊？当然不会啦！！！”

“那您的意思是...”

“拜托了阿周那老大，这可是年终音乐会！巡演的曲目也没关系的！！求求你代替我们去演出吧！！！” 电话那头都听得出金时双手合掌，紧接着一段乱七八糟的杂音，恐怕是在手忙脚乱地救回扑向地面的手机。

“…只有一支曲子吗。音乐会几点开始？” 阿周那闭眼逃避现实三秒钟，最后还是爬起来从行李箱里拿出酒会用的西装。

“六点半！就知道能指望上阿周那老大！！等演出结束我请你喝酒！”

“这倒不必了…” 他把手机从耳边拿开，看了一眼床头柜闹钟。

“…坂田先生，现在六点整。”

——

傍晚时分洛杉矶的交通状况不负众望地一团糟，出租车刚刚停稳，阿周那拎起小提琴盒就冲着音乐厅发足狂奔。距离音乐会开始还有五分钟，大部分观众还在大厅悠闲地等待进场。冲刺中的皮鞋用力踏在地上的声音格外响亮，引来一小阵议论。一个大转弯绕过嘈杂的人群，他一把推开准备室的门。藤丸立香在里面正襟危坐，见人进来赶紧递上香蕉和巧克力。

“赶上了！不愧是阿周那先生，真是太可靠了！” 藤丸自觉地接过阿周那的外套，又赶紧把空调开到最大风力。“具体情况我已经听金时说了，今晚想演奏哪首曲子？我这就通知室内广播！”

胡乱塞下半根香蕉，又抽出纸巾擦了擦汗，阿周那这才想起曲目问题。嗡嗡作响的大脑里一片空白，好不容易想起白天练习的曲名：“《心如止水》。” 话刚出口他就有点想一头撞死。《心如止水》堪称帕格尼尼难度最高的小提琴曲，复杂的抛跳弓和左手拨弦让普通乐手完整演奏一遍都很困难。阿周那仗着自己两手同利挑战了这首曲子一年有余，才终于拉到能偶尔放进独奏会曲目的程度，但还是免不了每场演出前神经质地反复确认。而今天的演奏状态…回想起白天练习的惨状，今晚的独奏可能会以他在台上用琴弦自缢收场。

“帕格尼尼…！太厉害了！”藤丸的眼睛瞪大，显然对这首炫技曲有所耳闻，跑去通知广播室通告演出厅曲目变化。音乐厅里隐隐传来回声，状况已经骑虎难下，阿周那咬咬牙，拎起小提琴开始最后的调音。

毕竟是自幼开始登台演出的专业小提琴家，靠着肌肉记忆，站上台后阿周那的手自动进入了状态。往常还有些余裕的开头已经没有心情去自发演绎，他打心底里祈祷在场没有听过他独奏会的人。好不容易撑过开头困难的三个八度小节，他略微松了口气，抬眼看向观众席。

大部分人在专心沉浸在音乐里，一片黑压压的正装之中闪过白光，是金时的墨镜在他剧烈地招手时晃出的反光。后一排的赖光面带歉意，和酒吞茨木之间硬是隔了三个座位放琴盒。看来那边也顺利解决了。阿周那翘起嘴角，刚想用眼神向金时示意，余光猛地捕捉住一抹红色。

是迦尔纳。本该在地球另一头的恋人刘海用发胶压下，穿了身招摇的高级西装，外面又披上了更加显眼的红外套，在普遍素色的观众席里仿佛一支箭扎入阿周那眼里。像是注意到了台上小提琴家的目光，他似乎也很兴奋地冲阿周那挥挥手，又在西装口袋里翻腾一阵，掏出一个金光闪闪的小物件，射灯下强烈的反光照得他更加扎眼。

阿周那手一抖，漏了一个音。迦尔纳的出现带来太多疑问，心跳又开始猛然加速，慌乱之下他险些直接跳过和弦。观众席上的不和谐音还在不死心地用反光晃他的脸，阿周那心一横，干脆闭上眼睛，假装自己彻底沉浸在音乐中，持着弓的手却不知不觉中力度加大。一个用力跳弓，琴弓发出微弱哀鸣，弓毛断裂一根。

目前为止还勉强做到平静的小提琴手这下实在有些抑制不住焦躁了。祸不单行，迦尔纳不知是实在不懂音乐会礼仪还是过于想要找他的茬，竟然开始就着逐渐失控的小提琴声鼓掌。周围的观众狐疑地看他，那掌声自信非凡，带着音乐厅里其他座位也传来几秒稀稀落落的掌声。

听起来不像赞赏，倒像是赶人下台。虽然知道迦尔纳不可能有此恶意，暴躁情绪还是就着这掌声大肆反扑，阿周那一扯琴弓，一曲《心如止水》让他拉得怒火中烧，突然洪亮起来的小提琴声在音乐厅里久久回荡，震得观众席鸦雀无声。

随着一个用力过猛的左手拨弦，小提琴弦应声而断，宛如地狱的独奏终于迎来终结。阿周那已经无颜面对台下如雷的掌声，匆匆鞠了个躬就冲下舞台。

——

“真是太震撼了，被临时叫来还能演奏得这么golden，我对阿周那老大的敬意又上了一个高度！” 金时在后台等他，刚见到就递给他一个烈酒杯，阿周那看也不看地接过来一口灌下。辛辣的味道从胃里传上来，呛得他一个咳嗽，是伏特加。

金时见他这样，也不多废话，等他放下琴就拽着人扎进酒吧区。莫里亚蒂已经提前调好鸡尾酒摆在台面上，旁边等候的正是害他演出失误的罪魁祸首，看来这一切早有预谋。阿周那正想发作，想起金时还在旁边，只得生生咽下怒吼。迦尔纳转头过来看见他，露出一个微笑。

气氛剑拔弩张，金时识时务地退场，留阿周那一人大步走向吧台，距离跟迦尔纳拉得八丈远，第一杯酒被他飞速灌进肚里。

“演出很精彩。”迦尔纳真心实意地说，“我认为，以你的水平，应该从头到尾都有掌声喝彩才对。”

“你是专程过来找我打架的吗。”

“是金时叫我过来的，难得能听到你的独奏。你今天真的表现很优秀，哥哥很自豪。” 

不知为何，赞美的话从迦尔纳嘴里说出来也能挑战阿周那的理智下限。独奏结束后陆陆续续有人进入酒吧区小酌一杯，阿周那捏紧拳头，感觉自己声音都快变调了：“…是吗。那真是多谢您抬举了。酒还是该我请您一杯。” 

迦尔纳眨眨眼，才认出阿周那的发火前兆。他的恋人向来得体，无论何时何地都彬彬有礼，只有迦尔纳知道他开始用敬语时是实在情绪爆发前的自主规制。难道是太久不见，实在太想念了吗？他摸了摸口袋，想起还带了瓶香槟来。

“不用破费了，酒的话我已经买了。来，是送给你的。” 迦尔纳自顾自打开瓶塞，丝毫没注意自己刚刚在观众席上动作幅度有多大。

“等一下迦尔——” 

啵地一声瓶塞弹开，内里的金色酒液奔涌而出，欢快地浇在阿周那脸上。白色泡沫随着气泡酒从彻底垮掉的前发上滴落，顺着脖颈的优美线条一路滑进衬衫领口。周围的微小酒滴在吧台的暧昧灯光下飞舞，折射出点点光晕。黑色的细长睫毛抖了抖，杯中的鸡尾酒面泛起涟漪。

酒吧里一时气氛凝重。吧台角落的金时吓得差点大叫出声，又赶紧捂住嘴。迦尔纳也终于意识到真的搞砸了，难得露出不知所措的神情来。一秒钟的思考后，他抬起手，把另外半瓶酒倒在自己头上。

阿周那抖了抖，缓缓抬起右手罩在脸上。

“噗嗤。” 

本来已经要彻底崩裂的理智之弦在看到迦尔纳呆若木鸡的表情后奇迹般地焕发新生，从头想起这一场稀烂的音乐会经历实在太滑稽，再加上酒精作用，阿周那控制不住地大笑起来。笑了半天，淋得像只白色大狗狗的迦尔纳凑过来，递给他什么东西，他断断续续抖着接过，发现对方也在微笑。

“要是早知道你会这么开心，我会多带几瓶酒的。”迦尔纳顿了顿，总算没忘补上后半句，“你平时绷得太紧了，看见你这么奇妙的样子我反而觉得很珍贵。…你这么笑起来才好看，阿周那。”

“啰嗦。”阿周那迷迷糊糊地说。先前灌下的烈酒开始上头，他有点晕头转向，看不清手上迦尔纳给的到底是什么。抬起来对着灯一照，是只木雕小黄鸭，手工痕迹有些笨拙的木头上奢华地贴满了金箔，两只眼睛是与迦尔纳同样的蓝色，甚至头和身子的接续处还有一圈尖刺。

他抬起头来看迦尔纳，大脑习惯性地想说点什么，却一个字也吐不出来。

“抱歉，是我没注意到时间安排，一连两个月在国外办画展，让你寂寞了。你马上也要去日本巡演了吧。虽然很想见证你到底会有什么样的表现，但我这次实在是走不开，只能让它陪你了。”

“你把我当小孩吗。”话语不太清晰。迟来的道歉让人等了太久，显得心底的原谅反而记忆久远。阿周那的手指摸了摸小黄鸭光滑的头。

“怎么会。我用了最高级的金箔，绝对能彰显出你的高雅。”

“…….”

背后端酒的女服务生脚步一绊，踩到地毯差点摔倒。酒吧里人群小小地骚动，连调酒的莫里亚蒂都冲了出去，吧台前又恢复成狼狈滴着香槟的两个人。迦尔纳动了动，戴着黑色手套的手覆上小提琴家脖子上深色的琴吻。

“我当然知道你长大了。” 把嘴唇凑到阿周那耳边，他低声说。“你越来越有魅力了…真不想让这样的你上台在万众瞩目之下演奏。” 炎热的吐息轻抚敏感的耳垂，他感到掌心下对方微微的颤抖。

“……我不管了。之后变成什么样都由你收场了…”

声音很小，迦尔纳听不太清。正当他想开口请求重复时，阿周那一把揪住他的衬衫领口，把一个自暴自弃的吻印在迦尔纳唇上。吻得实在用力，分开时两人都有些气喘吁吁。

“我在这里的酒店还有一晚的时间。…就让你知道，什么叫大人的回礼吧。” 脸颊的温度早已烫得爆表，在昏暗灯光掩盖之下，阿周那的眼睛亮得像两颗明星。

END


End file.
